Tadamu Love Story
by TadaselovesAmu19
Summary: Tadase and Amu are having the time together as a couple,Thank you for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1:Amu has been kidnapped!

Chapter 1: Amu has been kidnapped ?!

One morning Amu woke up with chains on her arms and legs then wondered where she is " Where am I ? , she tried to free herself , but she can't move or speak because there's tape on her mouth . only you can hear is Mmm .

Until the four kidnappers walked out to where Amu is to check on her , One of the kidnappers said "Hello miss , you awake already?", Amu said "Mmmm!" in response .

Then second kidnapper asked " Hey miss are you single?"

"Mmmmm!" "What?"they take off the tape so they can hear her speak , "No I have already a boyfriend"

"Oh" the kidnapper replied "Who is he?" , Amu said "Tadase Hotori" Suddenly they tried to call Tadase then Tadase answered the phone "Hello?"Hello are you Tadase Hotori , Amu's boyfriend?"

"Yes , how do you know her name?" , She's with us we kidnapped her , where in a little old apartment and hurry up or else you don't know what we're gonna do to her"

As they placed the tape back to Amu's mouth , While Tadase is looking for the apartment where Amu is , He is so worried about her .

Back at the apartment the kidnappers removed their shirts and they ripped off Amu's clothes by the use of scissors, then one of them kiss her jawline , neck etc. While Amu is "Mmmm!"

Until when reached the apartment's back door , He open the door by knocking it down then he heard Amu's whine , but he is trapped by the other kidnappers who are waiting for his arrival then Tadase asked angrily " Where is she ?!"

"Who your girlfriend ? , we will tell you where she is only in one condition you have to defeat us first ok , ready?"

"Yes I'm ready!", So they punched his face and there's blood on his lips then Tadase punched back

_ After two hours _

Tadase defeated them , So they told him to where Amu is "She's upstairs , in the first room"

Tadase run upstairs fast to the first room and knock the door down , He saw Amu all tied up and her mouth is covered with tape then Tadase shouted at the two kidnappers "Hey leave her alone!" while Amu whine "Mmmmm!" "Ok we will but you have to get through us first young man"

They punched him on the face again , his back etc.

Tadase punched them back until the two of them are knockout , Then Tadase removed the tape from Amu's lips and removed the chains with the key from the kidnapper's belt .

When Amu has been freed she cried so hard with fear in her eyes and cried on his chest then Tadase embraced her and sais I'm so glad you're safe , I'm so worried about you " "Yeah me too I'm so glad to see you and you saved me , I'm so scared Tadase" Amu said in between sobs , she embraced him in return so tightly .

"Thank you Tadase , I love you" "I love you too Amu , you're welcome"

As Tadase lean closer to Amu and kiss her on the lips then Amu followed his actions , she kissed him back.

_ After kissing _

Tadase called the police then the police caught the kidnappers and send them to jail and thanked Tadase "Thank you young man" "You're welcome officer" Tadase stated while shaking hands with the police officer then Tadase brought Amu home and stayed with her room kissing .

_ The End _

Thank you reading everyone !


	2. Chapter 2:The Dance

Chapter 2 : The Dance

Tadase's Pov:

I invited Amu to a dance and she said "Sure" then I hold both of her hands and we started to dance .

We dance and dance until night and we went outside to watch the fireworks display .  
Then we kiss each other on the lips , and I gave her a rose .

And she thanked me , then she kiss my cheek and I started to blush .

And she did the same thing , she blushed too a deep red then we stayed there as long as we like .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone


	3. Chapter 3:The Power Of Love

Chapter 3 : The Power Of Love

Tadase's Pov :

I invited Amu a date , a picnic date we ate some sandwiches that Amu made yesterday .

It's so so delicious , I can feel Amu's love for me then I broke the silence by talking to her "Amu what are your favorite moments of us together?" "All of it Tadase" Amu replied

I blushed a red color like a rose .

"Amu I – love …" but I never got a chance to finish my sentence because there's a boy in front of us .

He's holding a gun , I don't know why , what have we done so he can do this?"

As he started to fire the gun at us , Amu and I both stand up and hugged each other and kiss each other on the lips .

Then we embraced tightly thinking this is the end .

Suddenly a big heart surrounded us protecting us like a shield .

Then the bullet back off back to the boy who was trying to kill us .

_ After hours _

I asked the boy Um … why are you trying to kill us , have we done something wrong?"

He replied " I'm jealous at you two because you're sweet together , like a perfect fit for each other , I like her too so back up Tadase!" "But Anthony , No I won't back up , cause I love her !"

"I love her too !" ( Note : Anthony is Amu's childhood friend and Dennis is Anthony's shugo chara . that I just made it up)

"I don't care if you're her love !" then suddenly Anthony punched me on the face that leave some bruises and blood on my lips .

Then Amu cried "*gasps* Tadase are you ok?" I replied "Yeah , I'm fine Amu , thank you for your concern for me Amu"

So I tried to stand up to fight and punched back with all my might .  
We punched each other until Anthony gave up and said " Ok you won , I gave up!" Amu said "Anthony the truth is I don't love you as much I love Tadase"

Then she kiss me on the lips in front of Anthony so I kissed back .

" So you don't love me Amu?" Anthony asked while his heart broke into pieces when he heard Amu's reply " Yes " *nods*

He cried and run away leaving us two alone then we looked at him with *sweatdrop* and I continue my sentence " Amu I was going to say that I love you and only you , Amu I love you" " I love you too and only you Tadase " Amu replied

Then all of a sudden we sensed an X egg much powerful this time with so much pain and jealousy , WE thought " Anthony"

We both ran to that direction and saw Anthony's body on the ground ans X egg opened it became an X chara , It's a groom with all black suit and we think it's his dream to marry someone he loves .

So the both of us shouted " Our hearts unlock!" then we transformed into crowned prince and Amulet fortune , and said "Anthony stop this already!" "No I won't stop!" as his chara throws a big ball of dark power it came towards Amu , but I block the attack with my attack "Pearl Saber!" and it hit his chara .

Then I said " Anthony please tell us what between the two of you and Amu in the past three years ago?"

So Anthony explained that he loves Amu so much since they we're little and after a year Amu forgot all about him, when Amu grew up "Thay's all?" both me and Amu asked .

"Yes that's all" , Amu said " Anthony I did like you before but I like you as a friend , you save me from bullies thank you for being a good friend , I'm sorry" Anthony replied "It's okay , I accept your apology and also I accept you and Tadase are fine together"

And then Amu shouted " Negative Heart Lock On , Open Heart!"

_ After two minutes _

Anthony was recovered as our chara transformation disappeared then he saw Amu and said " Anthony we can still be friends I you want" " Sure Amu" Anthony replied .

And said to me " Tadase please take care of Amu and always love her and only her , No other girls except her" then I replied " I will Anthony" and he asked me " Can I call you brother?"

"Oh , sure" I replied , Anthony said " Anyways you do look perfect for each other" he grinned at me , making me blush a deep red

" I promise no other girls besides Amu" as I crossed my heart to never break the promise and keep my word .

Then he gave us one last smile and he walked away but he stopped when he saw a beautiful lady with long brown hair and she has a dog with her and he quickly fall in love with her .

The girl said to him " Hello I'm Chloe , what's yours ?" , Anthony stammered " M- my name is An – Anthony" then Chloe laughed as Anthony asked her for a date , ( Chloe is a girl that I just made it up) then she said " Yes , sure" .

Both of me and Amu smiled at each other while them talk to each other and walked together .

Then all of a sudden my brother Ikuto said while he put his arm on my back " Hey Tadase what's up , you ok?" " I'm fine Ikuto Onii chan" "That's great , how about your relationship with Amu?" Its fine too Ikuto Onii chan"

Ikuto Onii chan smirked at me and he put my hand to Amu's cheek making us blush a deep red, then he said Bye Tadase and Amu , Enjoy your day spending time with each other"

Then he chara change and flew away and he vanish then me and Amu are back to her house and I stayed with her .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	4. Chapter 4:Tadase's Proposal To Amu

Chapter 4 : Tadase's Proposal To Amu

Tadase's Pov :

I brought a ring for Amu today then I went to her house and knock the door , then her mom opened it for me and said " Oh Tadase – Kun , welcome please come in" " Thanks Mrs. Hinamori" I replied then she called " Amu – Chan , Tadase – Kun is here"

"Yes mom coming" , I heard Amu's voice from upstairs to her room . As she went down and she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek " Hey Tadase" "Hey Amu" , Suddenly Ami barged in and said " Hi Onii chan , Onee chan!" both me and Amu replied "Hey Ami" , then I asked her mom " Um .. may I ask you something very important Mrs. Hinamori?" "Sure Tadase – Kun" Mrs. Hinamori replied "May I have Amu's hand in marriage?" "Yes you may Tadase – Kun , you promise me you'll love her with all your heart and she's the only girl you love"

]"Yes I promise Mrs. Hinamori , I will always love her and only her forever" .

I kneeled down on one knee and asked her " Amu will you marry me?" , she said "Yes , I will Tadase" , as I placed the ring on her finger , I stand up and we leaned closer until we we're a millimeters apart then we kiss on the lips.

_ After two minutes _

Amu said " Since you're here Tadase , would you join us for breakfast ?" " Sure Amu" I replied while smirking .

While we are eating breakfast , we watch TV the show is as always Saeki Noboko Sensei's fortune telling and she gave tips to everyone's watching it and to her guest about everyday life like for example about love etc .

Then Ami changed the channel after that the show is Sunny and Chappy the legendary detectives .

While Ami is enjoying the show , We all laughed together , then we played with Ami .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	5. Chapter 5:Utau's Concert

Chapter 5 : Utau's Concert

Tadase's Pov:

I invited everyone because I got tickets to Utau – Chan's concert , so I gave them each a ticket then I said " Let's go everyone"

" Yes let's go to Utau – Chan's concert"

_ After an hour _

We we're at Utau- Chan's concert before the concert starts , we greeted her " Hello Utau – Chan , good luck"

"Yeah , thanks guys" she said .

Then we sit on our seats and wait for Utau to come out , so when we saw and hear her sing , we cheered for her ,"Yeah go Utau!"

_ After the concert _

Thank you for reading everyone !


	6. Chapter 6:Valentine's Day

Chapter 4 : Valentine's Day

Tadase's Pov :

Today is valentine's day , I went to Amu's house . I

knock the door and wait for Amu to open it , as she opened the door , I greeted her "Happy Valentine's Day, Amu"

And kiss her cheek then she kiss my lips and I gave her bouquet of roses .

Then she gave me chocolates "Happy Valentine's Day too , Tadase" she replied .

And she smelled the roses "Mmmm, this smells good, thank you Tadase , I love you", "You're welcome Amu , I love you too"

I replied and smirked at her and she gave me the most beautiful smile I ever seen , then she embraced me and I embraced her in return .

So I ate the chocolates she gave me and I exclaimed "Wow , this is so delicious Amu!" , "I hope you like it Tadase "

"No Amu , I love it" I corrected her

When she saw me smiling at her , she blushed deep scarlet and thinks " Tadase is so handsome when he smiles at me like that, oh my prince"

"Oh Amu, thank you for accepting me and my confession"

"It was no problem , Tadase"

"Same here , my princess" , I smirked

"Pri – princess?" , "Yes Amu"

Amu thought "Prin – Princess , he called me his princess ?"

She blushed and she kiss my lips so passionately , I kissed back and deepen the kiss .

Then we went to the restaurant and I escorted her to our seats .

Then one girl asked "Um … do you want to sing sir ?". "Sure"

I thought the girl is the owner of the restaurant .

As I went on stage , I said "Hello everyone!", they screamed "Yes?!" , "This song is dedicated to my girlfriend Amu" , as the spotlight is on Amu .

The crowd cheered "Awww! , he's so sweet to her" , "Yeah!"

As I started to sing "Can't help falling in love"

Then we started ordered our meal while I look at Amu's beet red face , she blushed then she said "Thank you Tadase" and kiss my cheek .

As our orders are served , we started to eat and we enjoyed a lot ,

_ The End_

Thank you for reading everyone !


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

Tadase's Pov :

Chapter 7 : The Wedding

Tadase's Pov :

It's our wedding day , I waited for Amu to come until I saw her with her dad .

My best man is Kairi , he said "King , Joker is beautiful today"

I agreed "Yeah , you're right she is"

As the priest said "Tadase, do you accept Amu as your loving wife through sickness and health?" , "Yes, I do"

"Amu , do you accept Tadase as your loving husband through sickness and health?" , "Yes, I do"

I said " Amu please accept this ring as a symbol of my love and care for you , I swear" as I placed the ring on her finger .

Amu's Pov:

"Tadase please accept this ring as a symbol of my love and care for you , I swear"

As I placed the ring on his finger .

Tadase's Pov:

"I , Tadase Hotori promise to love Amu Hinamori with all my heart , I swear"

Amu's Pov:

I , Amu Hinamori promise to love Tadase Hotori with all my heart , I swear"

As the priest said " I announced you husband and wife , you may now kiss the bride Tadase"

Tadase's Pov:

Then we leaned closer until we we're a millimeters apart and we kiss on each other's on the lips , we are married now .

_ The End _

Thank you for reading everyone !


End file.
